Unnoticed Desires
by AoiHyou
Summary: [Discontinued] Disturbing a youko's beauty sleep can be dangerous... What happens when they set their sights on revenge? Humor! R&R Onegai!
1. Phases

"Unnoticed Desires"  
Chapter One: Phases  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is farrrr too good for me... I could probably own Hamtaro... Nope, that's too good for me too. *Sigh* Ah, well that's life.  
Warning: This fic is yaoi. That means male/male relations. Yep. Too bad for the het fans... sorry!  
Note: Some harsh language.  
Aoi: Okay. Here's the deal. This fic does, strangely, have a plot. Whether it's a *good* plot or not, that's another story.  
  
Note: Yet againThoughts are in //blah//  
  
  
Hot days in Makai were hell. And hell, was a nice way of putting it. Heat was usually an area that fire demons flourished on, but this was ridiculous. Flaming beings as they were, they still needed a little element called water. A/n: Oh yes, it is *so* insignificant...   
"Kuso... damn weather." If looks could kill, the sun would have blown up and flew ten galaxies over to collide with a black hole.   
Pity they couldn't.  
Why youkai didn't adopt "Sweet Snow", Hiei would never understand.   
"..."  
His hair was starting to follow gravity as the sweat drenched it.  
"..."  
His forehead was glistening. A/n: To you yaoi hentai's... YUMINESS!  
"..."  
His shirt and cloak were abandoned somewhere in the crackled ground. A/n: *Drool*  
"..."  
It was *HOT*.  
"..."  
Hiei was off to Ningenkai.  
  
~*~  
  
The second the little fire demon entered Ningenkai, he cursed it. He had never wanted his cloak more in his life.  
"Damn Ningenkai!!!" Snow drifted and hit his glistening torso. Cold hitting blistering hot was not a nice sensation.   
For the second time that day, the sky received the worse glare in three worlds.   
  
~*~  
  
"Hiei, its called seasons... we have them in Ningenkai. You know, when it snows its winter? We've gone though this." Of course they'd gone through it. They'd probably gone through everything in Ningenkai.   
Whether Hiei was *listening* or not, that was another story...  
Anyways, listening to the fox's sexy complaints was another reason (Other than the whole being hot thing) that had "persuaded" him to come to Ningenkai.  
"Hn. Stupid fox." The defeated sigh of the youko was just as good.   
  
~*~  
  
After seeing that Hiei "Settled in" (As in finding a nice tree and a blanket) Kurama fell backwards onto his bed.   
He just *had* to come at 3 o'clock in the morning... Proper youkai etiquette, he guessed. It must be some koorime code that you *always* have to either rush at the person with a katana, or awake them by yelling random profanities and banging the window.   
He had a meeting the next day... or should I say, *that* day. (I remind you, it's early in the morning) And falling asleep during the meeting would not look... good.  
Just as his eyes eased closed, the blasted alarm clock rang as if there was no tomorrow.  
The gods were not with him today...  
He shuddered to think what would happen during that *long* *boring* meeting...  
  
~*~  
  
A lone Jaganshi watched as a certain redhead exited the building. He smirked as the fox tiptoed past his tree, no doubt thinking he was asleep.  
//Stupid fox.//  
The fire demon followed the youko silently, watching every crimson strand of hair waver in the wind.   
//Maybe I'll make this a daily thing...// He though as he admired the rushed, but none the less beautiful being head towards work.  
  
~*~  
  
Little was known about fire demons. Some would tell you an interesting piece of gossip about them, though.   
It was said that fire demons mated for life. They would examine potential partners for days, months, and even years, before deciding upon one. During the whole process, the potential mate may not even know about it. In fact, many that had been "considered" but "rejected" never knew of a thing.   
Another thing that *was* known was that whatever they did to *pick* a mate, they were fiercely protective *of* the mate. And knowing fire, fierce was not just a bluff.  
Sadly, some fire demons themselves didn't know this information.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei was starting to wonder if he was a pervert of some kind.   
Did *normal* people, no, scratch that, normal *youkai* stalk their best friends? He highly doubted this.  
The hentai thoughts running through his mind every time a muscle ripped, even slightly, under his friend's clothes, was not helping him convince himself.  
//Maybe the weather's gotten to me...// With that, he continued studying his friend under a fairly... different, light than usual.  
//Perhaps this is just a phase.//  
  
  
End! I have finished Ch 1! I am *considering* turning this in to a contest, but am highly doubting it.   
R&R onegai! No flames!  
  
P.S. The whole "Pity it doesn't" like was from Lizzie! I had to steal it... had to. Okay then. I have given credits! Blah! 


	2. Revenge

"Unnoticed Desires"  
Chapter One: Revenge  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope. The plot is. ^_^  
Warning: Yaoi warning. Maybe not in this chapter, but soon enough. May be some harsh language, suggestive dialogue, and stupidity.   
  
  
"-san?"   
  
"Mm... Five more minutes kaasan..."  
  
"Minamino-san??"   
  
"Shiori~~~~...Five more minutesss..."  
  
All the business representatives (and the refreshment guy) sweat dropped.  
  
"MINAMINO-SAN!" Kurama's business partner shook with rage and pulled at one of his straying strands.  
  
"Huh?! WHERE'S KARASU?! EH!?" The redhead jumped up suddenly and scared the living daylights out of all present.  
  
"Uh... I don't know about 'Karasu'," Kurama winced at the name "but I do know that we're in the *middle of a meeting*, NE?!" Kurama blinked up at the enraged human. His gaze fell to the confused people with briefcases around him.  
  
"OhHhh..." For the first time in centuries, Youko Kurama had a... Blonde moment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you *sure* your okay Minamino?" His fellow workers eyed him strangely once again over the brim of their coffee cans. They seemed to be expecting to hear some insane comment from the youko.  
  
"Ehehe..." If thoughts could kill, Hiei would have been pinned to a blackboard, wriggling, burst into flames, and engulfed in unmentionable materials.   
  
At that exact moment, in the tree near Kurama's apartment, Hiei felt a chill up his spine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Hiei~~~*Heart*" Hiei felt death staring right at him.  
  
"Uh...?" He looked down at the seemingly calm youko. Anyone else would have thought he was just fine, but Hiei knew better. The youko's ki was spiking and he saw a branch move.  
  
"Hiei-chan...?" The branch grabbed at him and caught him, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" The fire demon was pinned to the trunk in a very... uncomfortable... position.  
  
"OI! KURAMA! #&$)*#$)???" Kurama dusted his hands off, glared at the youkai that had caused him embarrassment, and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Hope you like that position," He said as a branch wormed under Hiei's armpit and wrenched his arm upward, "because you're staying like that until I feel... *Satisfied*" The way he said that last word send more chills down his spine. But perhaps that was because the leaves were gagging him.  
  
~*~  
  
Around 10 PM or so, Kurama *started* to feel bad for the little guy outside. He heard Hiei make an attempt to burn the tree again.   
  
Silly youkai, didn't he know a kekkai when he saw one?  
  
The redhead walked to his window with a smug look and glanced down at the struggling and bound koorime.  
  
"So~~~ Hiei. Have you learned your lesson?" He allowed the leaves relax so the fire demon could speak.  
  
"...&#)$*)#@$*)#$)*#$)*)&#$)&(^%@$&)#$_#*&#)$&)#*$)*#$)*#)&$)#*$)*#$__#$&*)#&$)^#(^$)#$_*#$)^%*_*$_#&$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This continued for about... 30 minutes. Then Hiei ran out of insulting words or fake words that sounded even remotely insulting and shut up.  
  
Kurama removed the earplugs from his ears.  
  
"Oh, you're done already? I thought it would take at *least* an hour..." Hiei cursed under his breath.  
  
"So. You want to start groveling for release now, or does tomorrow sound nice?" Hiei glared through the foliage.  
  
"WHY THE HELL AM I STUCK DOING THIS?! DID I EVER DO ANYTHING TO *YOU* FOX???" He was clueless.  
  
"You publicly embarrassed *me*!!" Hiei blinked. Then remembered the lecture Kurama had given him a while ago on sleep. And how people got very peevish about it.  
  
The fire demon made one big mistake as he imagined what must have happened at work to piss the kitsune off so much. He smirked.  
  
About 3 seconds later, he was regretting it, very, very, much.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Kurama opened the window to let the fresh air in. He yawned and stretched, bathing in sunlight. The fox dressed and got himself ready for the day. He headed for the door.  
  
The next thing the legendary youko knew, he was pinned to the floor by a very pissed off blur of black.  
  
"You-will-die!" Hiei's eyes were smoldering and evidence of scratches was all over him. A twig was lodged in his spiky hair.   
  
"How did you get out?" The fox looked so calm and indifferent to being pinned on the floor that Hiei growled.  
  
"Burned-the-tree."  
  
"How?" He could have swore the kekkai... Oh, right, he'd fallen asleep. Bad idea.  
  
"Okay then. Are we going to be visiting the floor all day or what?" Kurama grinned up at his captor, knowing that this behavior would piss him off the most.  
  
"Kisama..." Kurama decided to add a kick to it all.   
  
He leaned up and kissed the demon on the cheek.  
  
"I have to go to work now, darling." He said sarcastically. The fire demon didn't struggle at all as Kurama pushed him off, instead, his eyes were open wide, blankly staring at nothing, an astonished, started, *and* surprised expression on his face.   
  
"Mattane~~." The youko grinned as Hiei's mouth started moving up and down in a silent protest as he walked out of the door.  
  
Revenge was always good. Anyways, physical revenge had never been enough for the notorious youko...  
  
  
End. Well, Hiei should have noticed *something* about his heritage from that... But then again... He *is* Hiei.  
Yes, I *did* try to make an ass of them... I was having fun ^_^  
R&R Onegai! No flames!  
  
P.S. Thank you all for reviewing last time (if you did) and yes, I did the "If" thing again. I varied it though. Have to love that line ^_^. 


End file.
